Trois jours
by kaneda26
Summary: Quand il ne reste plus assez de temps, il faut agir... et se dévoiler, enfin. Yaoi. HieixKurama. One shot.


Auteur: kaneda26

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Pfuu, quand ça changera, je le dirais.

Disclamer : Non, sont pas à moi !

Note: Aahhhh (soupir de satisfaction intense...) , j'ai enfin eu du temps ! Si, c'est vrai! Assez pour finir cette fic qui traînait sur mon ordi depuis des lustres et qui prenait la poussière. Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira. On peut pas dire que ce soit d'une grande originalité. C'est juste histoire de m'amuser avec...

Hiei : T'es qui toi?

K26 : Bouhouhou... Hiei m'a oublié... Snif... Alors que j'ai été super sadique avec lui... Bouhouhou...

Kurama : Hiei ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Hiei : Rien! C'est ce mec qu'a l'air complètement fêlé!

Kurama (réfléchissant ) : Dis, trésor, y te rappelle pas quelqu'un?

Hiei (réfléchissant aussi, ça veut dire qu'il renvoie la lumière...) : Heu...

K26 : Mais si rappelez-vous toutes ces merveilleuses aventures... Vous envoyer chez le psy, faire croire à Hiei que le père noël existe, vous faire vivre des cauchemars envoyés par un yohkai psychopathe...

Hiei : Je vais te buter!

K26 : Ah enfin, j'te retrouve!

**--**

**TROIS JOURS**

**--**

« Oups! fit Kurama.

-Oups? OUPS! Tu viens de... de...

-T'embrasser?

-Ouais, et t'as mis la... la...

-Langue?

-Hn. Et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est... c'est...

-Oups, je sais. Respire, Hiei. »

Allongé sur le sol avec un yohko pesant de tout son poids sur lui, Hiei sentit la colère le gagner.

« Je pourrais respirer si tu dégageais de là et si tu t'amusais pas à foutre ta langue au fond de ma gorge, non mais c'est quoi ces manières? »

Kurama se releva et s'agenouilla, sa queue de renard venant s'entourer sagement autour de ses jambes. Hiei fit de même.

« J'peux savoir ce qui t'as pris?

-J'étais inquiet.

-Y'a eu quelques complications. Une embuscade sur le chemin, j'ai du faire un détour et... »

Le jaganshi regarda suspicieusement le yohko.

« T'es en train de détourner le sujet! accusa-t-il.

-Moi? J'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui parles!

-Hn. »

Hiei se mit debout, pensa tendre la main à Kurama et décida que son ami se débrouillerait bien tout seul. Il jeta un coup d'oeil alentour.

Une chance que Yusuke et l'autre abruti n'aient pas assisté à cette scène.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, les voilà qui arrivaient en courant.

« Hiei! s'exclama Yusuke. »

Et le détective entoura les épaules du petit démon de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Bon, t'as fini là? râla le jaganshi sans rendre l'étreinte. Ca devient embarrassant.»

Yusuke le relâcha et sourit.

« Tu nous as fait peur, dit-il simplement.

Hiei fixa Kuwabara d'un regard noir.

« J'espère que t'as pas l'intention de me sauter dessus toi aussi?

-L'idée m'a effleuré l'espace d'une seconde. Mais c'est passé, heureusement. »

Il sentit à nouveau des bras autour de lui.

« Kitsu..., grogna-t-il.

-Désolé. Mais on a cru que tu étais mort. »

Hiei cligna des yeux et haussa les sourcils.

« Comment ça?

-Botan. Ton nom est apparu sur sa liste.

-Oh. »

Yusuke enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Ca veut sans doute dire que t'es pas passé loin. Tu vas bien?

-Ouais. Kitsu! Arrêtes de me tripoter!

-Je vérifie que t'es pas blessé.

-J'ai dit que j'allais bien.

-J'ai entendu. Et je sais aussi que tu pourrais être mourant que tu dirais toujours que tu vas bien. »

Hiei laissa Kurama l'examiner. Parce que si le jaganshi était réputé pour être buté, le yohko n'était pas mieux.

« Ok, quelques éraflures, quelques bleus. Bon, t'es en bonne santé apparemment.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit!

-N'en rajoutes pas, Hiei. »

Kuwabara et Yusuke avaient déjà fait quelques pas en direction du portail quand le détective se retourna.

« Au fait, t'as récupéré l'item?

-Ouais, je l'ai... »

Hiei fouilla dans son manteau.

« Oups..., dit-il.

-Oups? répéta Yusuke. Ne dis pas que tu l'as perdu!

-Nan. Mais t'auras besoin de colle. »

Yusuke revint vers Hiei et Kurama. Le jaganshi sortait de sa poche plusieurs morceaux de pierre et les fit tomber dans la main de Yusuke.

Le mazoku regarda Hiei d'un air sombre.

« Quoi? fit ce dernier. Fallait dire que c'était fragile!

-C'est vrai, renchérit Kurama. Tu aurais du prévenir. »

Yusuke poussa un soupir.

« Les mecs, on a déjà un abruti dans l'équipe, on a notre quota. Alors, par pitié, vous y mettez pas! »

Il regarda le puzzle qu'il tenait, mit les morceaux dans sa poche et s'éloigna.

« T'aurais quand même pu être un peu plus soigneux, fit remarquer Kurama.

-J'te signale que ce machin était encore en un seul morceau jusqu'à ce que tu me plaques au sol.

-Hé! T'es en train de dire que c'est ma faute?

-C'est de ta faute! Et tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'avais embrassé.

-Une coutume ningen.

-Hn. » Ce qui voulait dire: C'est ça, prends-moi pour un con en plus.

Le ventre de Hiei émit un long grognement. Et il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée.

« Comme c'est de ta faute, tu cuisines pour moi ce soir, dit-il.

-Je l'aurais fait sans que tu me le demandes. »

Kurama sourit. Hiei ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça pour le baiser. Correction, Hiei avait le sens des priorités. Et comme sa priorité au moment actuel était de remplir son estomac, il n'allait pas provoquer une dispute.

Kurama aurait sans doute droit à une engueulade plus tard. Et Hiei était tellement mignon quand il s'énervait que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Surtout qu'il suffisait d'un sourire pour que le jaganshi s'adoucisse immédiatement.

Kurama ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape.

Hiei avait tellement changé ces dernières années, devenant moins sombre, moins colérique.

Et aussi parfois, il lui arrivait de sourire et de rire. Un vrai plaisir que de contempler cette évolution.

Surtout, Kurama ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au prochain stade de ce changement. Et le fait que Hiei ne l'ai pas cramé après ce baiser était un très bon début.

--

« Mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi crétin! s'écria Botan.

-Aie!

-T'as rien dans la tête ou quoi?

-Aie!

-Evidemment, non! Ca sonne creux!

-Aie! Putain mais arrêtes! C'est pas moi! »

Botan arrêta de frapper Yusuke et lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« Ne rejettes pas la faute sur Hiei! Il a failli mourir! Il est où d'ailleurs?

-Ils arrivent. Kurama lui achète un gâteau, répondit Yusuke avec un geste de la main qui signifiait que Kurama gâtait vraiment trop le petit démon. »

Les deux yohkais arrivèrent quelque minutes plus tard, Hiei les lèvres barbouillées de chocolat que Kurama tentait de lui enlever avec une serviette en papier.

« C'était pour le dessert, Hiei! fit Kurama.

-J'avais faim.

-Te plains pas si tu te coupes l'appé...

-HIEIIIII!! »

Une tornade aux cheveux bleus se jeta sur Hiei et le serra.

« Tu vas bien? Tu vas bien? Tu m'as fait peur!

-Lchmwa!

-Hein? Tu dis quelque chose?

-Il est en train d'étouffer Botan, fit Kurama.

-Oups! »

Hiei réussit à respirer, une fois que son visage n'était plus enfoui entre les seins de la jeune femme.

« Lâches-moi, j'ai dit! »

Botan obéit avec un sourire et ébouriffa la frange mêlée de mèches blanches – geste qu'elle ne se serait pas permise quelques années auparavant – puis elle l'observa calmement.

« C'est bizarre quand même.

-Quoi? demanda Kurama.

-Et bien, Hiei n'est pas blessé ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire, s'il avait reçu une blessure grave, que son nom soit apparu sur ma liste deviendrait logique... »

Hiei laissa ces deux-là discuter et rejoignit Yusuke et Kuwabara devant la télé sans oublier de prendre le saladier rempli de chips sur ses genoux.

« Hep, Hiei, qu'est-ce que t'en penses? murmura Yusuke.

-De quoi?

-De Botan et Kurama.

-Et bien quoi?

-Ca fait un moment qu'ils se tournent autour mais il se passe rien.

-Je pige que dalle à ce que tu dis! fit Hiei.

-On parle d'amouuur, nabot. Ils iraient super bien ensemble mais Kurama doit être trop timide pour tenter sa chance. »

Hiei éclata de rire. Timide? Kurama, timide! Il n'était certainement pas timide quand il lui avait roulé la pelle du siècle un peu plus tôt.

« C'est pas drôle, Hiei, dit Yusuke. On pourrait peut-être les aider, non?

-Pff, Kurama est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

-T'es pas sympa comme pote, toi.

-Et vous, vous êtes lourds. »

Hiei observa la guide céleste et le yohko. Il n'y avait rien dans leur comportement qui laissait suggérer une quelconque attirance. Mais il ne connaissait pas assez les attitudes ningens pour en être sûr. Et rien ne prouvait que Kurama ne chassait pas des deux côtés. Ca l'énerva. Kurama était à lui. Enfin, théoriquement, parce que pour la pratique, ça se résumait au baiser qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt.

Mais le côté sexuel de Kurama était tellement exacerbé quand il était en yohko que c'était difficile de savoir si ce baiser voulait dire quelque chose.

Il vit Botan sortir un calepin de sa poche, pousser un cri étouffé. Et il se sentit le point de mire des regards.

« Quoi encore? râla-t-il.

-Hiei, commença Kurama. Ton nom est toujours sur la liste... »

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde parut concerné.

Botan et Kurama vinrent les rejoindre autour de la table basse.

« Ca peut être une erreur? demanda Yusuke.

-Possible. Faudra que je vérifie.

-T'as une date, un truc comme ça? Des infos? fit Kuwabara. »

Botan feuilleta encore son calepin et fronça les sourcils.

« Ca, je suis sûre que ça n'y était pas tout à l'heure.

-Quoi? grogna Hiei.

-Tu vas mourir dans trois jours.

-Comment?

-Aucune idée. »

Le silence se fit et tous regardaient Hiei, peinés.

« Putain, me regardez pas comme ça, je suis pas mort!

-T'as raison, se reprit Kurama. Bon, de un, tu restes dans le ningenkai. »

Hiei ne protesta pas. S'il retournait dans le makai, il s'exposait à des combats.

« De deux, qui pourrait avoir envie de te tuer?

-Kurama, je te rappelle que je suis un enfant maudit. Et y'a pas mal de yohkais qui veulent me buter. Sans parler que je me frite beaucoup de crétins qui espèrent gagner en réputation en me tuant.

-Merci, Hiei. T'aides pas vraiment, là. T'as pas un ennemi juré, un truc dans le genre?

-Mes ennemis, ils font pas long feu. Je les tue.

-Et Mukuro? suggéra Yusuke.

-Quoi, Mukuro?

-Ben, une dispute de couple qui tourne mal, ça peut arriver, non? »

Hiei regarda Yusuke.

« Couple?

-Ben, t'es avec elle.

-Je suis pas avec elle!

-C'est pas la peine de faire ton timide. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes ensemble. »

Hiei s'énerva.

« Je bosse avec elle, c'est tout! Ca va pas plus loin.

-Que tu dis.

-T'es trop con! »

Kurama tapa plusieurs fois sur la table.

« Bon, c'est pas important. Botan, retourne au royaume, renseigne-toi. Yusuke, Kuwa, essayez de voir si y'a pas des nouveaux démons en ville.

-J'vais ouvrir mon resto ce soir.

-Et moi, je fais la tournée des bars.

-Et je fous quoi, moi? fit Hiei.

-Toi, tu viens avec moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour te reposer. »

Sentant que le petit démon allait manifester sa désapprobation, Kurama s'approcha, posa son index sur la poitrine de Hiei et prit sa voix la plus dissuasive:

« Hiei, tu es en mission depuis deux jours. Tu as besoin d'une nuit de sommeil.

-Je suis pas fatigué!

-Je m'en fous! Et si tu continues à protester, je vais te ligoter sur le lit!

-Désolé mais je partage pas tes fantasmes! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre!

-Hiei..., menaça le yohko en guise d'avertissement.

-Kurama..., dit le jaganshi n'ayant absolument pas peur.

-Soupe miso, okonomiyaki, riz et... Une autre part de gâteau en dessert. Alors?

-Ca va, je viens. »

Kurama eut un sourire narquois. Pourquoi perdre son temps à raisonner Hiei alors que c'était si simple de l'attirer avec de la nourriture.

Botan était déjà sur sa rame à la fenêtre. Elle regarda Hiei puis Kurama. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête pour la rassurer.

Puis tous deux quittèrent l'appartement de Yusuke.

--

« J'ai faim.

-C'est pas en le disant toutes les deux secondes que ça serait prêt plus vite.

-Peut-être. Mais j'ai toujours faim.

-Va prendre une douche, ça te fera patienter. »

Hiei ne voyait pas le rapport entre une douche et son estomac vide. Mais après deux jours à crapahuter dans le makai, à se planquer dans des trous qu'il recouvrait de feuilles pour se dissimuler, il n'était pas vraiment un exemple de propreté.

Ce n'était pas un truc qui l'avait vraiment dérangé avant. Parfois, il se baignait dans un lac ou dans une rivière, ça suffisait. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kurama, il aimait bien aussi une eau chaude et relaxante qui coulait sur ses épaules. Et surtout, ce qu'il adorait, c'était...

« T'as du bain moussant à la vanille?

-Hiei, non.

-Quoi?

-Pas de bain moussant à la vanille!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que la dernière fois, tu m'as foutu de la flotte et de la mousse partout! Et qu'on va manger d'ici un quart d'heure!

-Ca va! J'ai compris! »

Kurama leva les yeux au ciel pendant que le jaganshi gagnait la salle de bains. Comment Hiei pouvait-il s'attacher à des détails aussi futiles que ce truc à la vanille? Et puis, Kurama n'aurait rien eu contre si Hiei ne s'était pas endormi dans le bain la dernière fois après une mission. Il avait utilisé le kokulyuha, avait résisté au sommeil jusqu'à l'appartement, tout ça pour tomber comme une masse en oubliant d'arrêter l'eau.

L'inondation n'était pas un problème pas plus que de sortir le jaganshi de l'eau. Kurama avait suffisamment de force.

Mais Hiei, nu, la peau humide, une odeur sucrée sur le corps... Ca, c'était un problème!

Surtout pour une partie basse de l'anatomie de Kurama qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir et de se lever...

Kurama rougit à ce souvenir. Il avait déposé Hiei sur le lit, l'avait séché et l'avait habillé d'un pantalon de pyjama. Et il avait détaillé le corps du petit démon. Lentement, il avait passé les doigts le long des nombreuses cicatrices qui ornaient le torse de Hiei.

Elles n'altéraient pas la beauté du jaganshi. A ce moment-là, Hiei avait bougé un peu et Kurama avait retiré ses doigts.

Instinctivement, sa main était venue de glisser dans son pantalon. Rapidement, il avait descendu la fermeture éclair du jean pour être plus à l'aise.

Et sans quitter Hiei des yeux, il s'était caressé, prenant beaucoup de plaisir à la vue qui s'offrait sur son lit, au fait que Hiei se saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé.

Kurama se rappelait de ce moment avec plaisir. Il ne regrettait pas. Tout le monde avait ses petites faiblesses. Et que la sienne soit un petit démon de feu au caractère abominable et à la moue adorable sans parler d'un corps magnifique, n'était pas si grave, il y avait pire. Et puis, depuis qu'il avait son apparence humaine, il n'avait pas eu d'amant. Et son côté insatiable de yohko commençait à se manifester.

Hiei revint, les cheveux dégoulinant, une serviette autour de la taille et laissant des traces de pas humides sur le parquet.

« C'est prêt?

-Va t'habiller, tu vas prendre froid! Prends un pyjama dans le deuxième tiroir de la commode. »

En grommelant, Hiei s'exécuta – se retenant de dire qu'il ne risquait certainement pas de prendre froid - et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« C'est...

-Oui, c'est prêt. Assieds-toi. »

En se léchant les babines, Hiei s'agenouilla devant la table basse.

L'appartement de Kurama ne comprenait qu'une pièce principale avec un coin cuisine, une chambre et la salle d'eau. Ce qui faisait qu'à chaque fois que Hiei venait, ils étaient un peu l'un sur l'autre mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire au yohko.

Il regarda Hiei qui une fois son repas fini était assis sur le canapé, les genoux relevés, zappant nonchalamment.

Il allait mourir. Hiei allait mourir. Quand Botan avait découvert que le nom de Hiei était encore inscrit sur sa liste, Kurama n'avait rien ressenti.

Mais maintenant, au calme, il regardait Hiei et réalisait lentement. Il pensa à tout ce qui pourrait lui manquer. Le côté sans-gêne de Hiei qui dérangeait son quotidien banal, les disputes fréquentes pour des raisons idiotes, les réconciliations autour d'un repas. Ces petits moments de paix, de tranquillité et aussi de désir difficilement contenu.

Et les missions. Il avait une confiance absolue en Hiei même s'il n'était pas sûr que la réciproque soit vraie. Il faisait aussi confiance à Yusuke et Kuwabara mais était toujours plus efficace quand il faisait équipe avec Hiei.

« Kurama?

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu me mattes depuis un quart d'heure. Y'a un problème? »

Kurama eut un petit rire. Un problème? Oui, un énorme problème. Hiei allait mourir.

« Tu as prévenu Mukuro? demanda le yohko pour changer de sujet. »

Hiei secoua la tête.

« Tu veux l'appeler? »

A nouveau, Hiei fit non puis il réfléchit.

« Quoique... Peut-être elle a entendu des rumeurs sur un mec qui voudrait me tuer.

-Hiei, ce n'est pas pour ça que je pensais que tu voulais l'appeler.

-Ah non, pas toi aussi! »

Kurama haussa les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas avec elle, fit Hiei. Faut que je le dise combien de fois?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir. Tu as bien le droit d'être avec elle. Ce n'est pas une tare d'être amoureux. Ca arrive aussi à des gens très bien. »

Hiei étouffa un sourire.

« Kitsu, je vais mourir. Pourquoi je mentirais?

-Une mauvaise habitude peut-être? »

Le jaganshi sourit douloureusement. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait annoncé sa mort et bizarrement, cela le paniqua.

C'était une chose de savoir que l'on risquait sa vie durant un combat mais avoir son nom écrit sur la liste du royaume avait quelque chose d'irrémédiable.

Il pensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait, à ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. A ce qu'il voulait encore faire.

« Et merde, souffla-t-il.

-Hiei?

-Kurama, dis, si tu n'avais que trois jours à vivre, tu ferais quoi?

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, Hiei.

-Répond, on va faire comme si c'était un jeu.

-Alors, tu joues toi aussi.

-Ok. De toutes façons, je suis le premier concerné. »

Kurama réfléchit un petit moment.

« Ok, en troisième position, je dirais... les amis. Une méga fête.

-Avec de l'alcool et de la bouffe.

-Si tu mets la nourriture maintenant, tu ne pourrais pas la mettre en première place, prévint Kurama.

-Qui t'as dit que je voulais faire ça?

-Ton côté goinfre sans doute. En deux... ma famille. Passer du temps avec ma mère. »

Le yohko surprit le regard peiné du petit démon.

« Pardon, je ne...

-Ouais, pareil. Mais... je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à dire la vérité à Yukina.

-Juste lui dire qu'elle compte pour toi, c'est peut-être une bonne chose à faire, non?

-Hn.

-On peut passer la voir demain si... Non, il vaut mieux pas bouger. On peut lui dire de venir. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

-Que ce n'est qu'un jeu. Alors, en numéro un? »

Kurama se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'espace d'un instant, il avait organisé les derniers moments de Hiei comme si il organisait un pique-nique.

« En numéro un, répéta Kurama. Heu... Voyons voir... »

Hiei avait un demi sourire narquois.

« Fait pas semblant de chercher, Kistu. On est des mecs et donc...

-Du sexe! firent-ils en choeur et en riant. »

Kurama appuya son dos contre le canapé.

« En fait, j'oublierais la fête et ma mère, je passerais trois jours au pieu!

-L'insatiabilité des yohkos est donc vrai. »

Kurama sourit, bascula la tête sur le canapé pour regarder Hiei.

« Hé! La réputation des démons de feu n'est pas d'être increvables?

-Ouais. J'en ai eu la remarque de la part de certains de mes amants... Oups! »

Kurama se retourna pour faire face à Hiei. Amants? Il avait dit amant au masculin!

« Hiei?

-Laisse tomber, ma langue a fourché.

-Non, je veux savoir! »

Hiei hésita puis haussa les épaules.

« J'crois que t'as déjà compris, non? Et t'as de la chance qu'il ne me reste plus que trois jours à vivre! »

Kurama sentit une douce euphorie l'envahir. Il avait toujours cru que Hiei était purement hétéro. Et là, il apprenait qu'il aimait les hommes!

« Hiei, tu sais que moi aussi...

-Je sais.

-A cause du baiser de tout à l'heure.

-Non. Je l'avais deviné depuis longtemps.

-Hein? »

De un, Kurama ne pensait pas que ça se voyait, il avait fait suffisamment d'efforts pour ne pas se dévoiler. Et de deux, si Hiei le savait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait jamais rien tenté? C'était prétentieux comme pensée mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était canon aussi bien en humain qu'en yohko et qu'il était sans doute la personne la plus proche de Hiei.

Alors pourquoi Hiei ne voulait-il pas de lui?

Parce qu'il avait quelqu'un. Ca devait être ça. Et l'euphorie se transforma en jalousie. Et en curiosité. Il voulait savoir.

« Toi, t'es en train de te demander 'qui'?

-Quoi? C'est normal comme réaction. Surtout si tu dois te carapater en pleine nuit pour aller le rejoindre!

-J'te rassure. C'est terminé depuis quelques mois.

-Ah. Quelqu'un que je connais?

-...

-Je vois. Qui? »

Hiei poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses dont il avait envie de parler avec Kurama. Pour être clair, la majeure partie du temps, il n'avait pas envie de parler avec Kurama, il avait juste envie de lui sauter dessus.

Mais si sa dernière histoire en date s'était plutôt finie de manière civilisée, avec une séparation à l'amiable, c'était loin d'être le cas des précédentes et il avait peur.

S'il tentait sa chance avec Kurama et que ça ne marchait pas, il ne perdrait pas seulement un amant, il perdrait son meilleur ami.

Et puis, certes, il savait qu'il y avait une attraction entre eux deux. Mais n'était pas sûr que ce soit de l'amour de la part de Kurama. Pourtant, c'était une chose à laquelle il était habitué, des relations sans amour, basées uniquement sur le désir, sur le sexe.

« Hiei, qui?

-... Toyha.

-Ce glaçon?! »

Hiei eut un petit rire.

« Il est loin d'être froid dans un lit.

-Tais-toi, je veux pas le savoir!

-Hé, t'étais curieux, non?

-Hmm. »

Etrangement, Kurama pouvait tout à fait imaginer Hiei avec Toyha. Le feu et la glace, les contraires qui s'attirent, le truc classique.

Peut-être était-il trop proche de Hiei, peut-être était-ce à cause de ça que ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux.

« Mais comme je dois mourir dans trois jours, continua Hiei. Je préférerais avoir quelqu'un à qui je tiens vraiment.

-Comme qui?

-Comme toi. »

Hiei ouvrit les yeux en grands.

« J'ai dit ça à voix haute? fit-il.

-Je crois bien que oui.

-Merde!

-Tu comptais me le cacher encore longtemps?

-Jusqu'à ma mort.

-T'as que trois jours d'avance, c'est pas grave.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Kurama. »

Le yohko sourit. Et tendit le bras pour attraper la nuque de Hiei, amenant le jaganshi à se baisser jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent doucement. A peine un contact.

« Tu vas me faire tomber, prévint Hiei, en équilibre précaire sur le canapé et Kurama qui l'attirait un peu plus vers le sol.

-Alors, tombe. »

Souplement, Hiei se laissa aller sur le sol, emprisonnant Kurama sous lui. Il embrassa doucement le yohko, presque religieusement. Puis, il devint nettement moins orthodoxe. Leurs bouches se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Et leurs mains essayèrent de virer tout ce qui était constitué de tissu et qui les gênait énormément.

« C'était bien la peine de me dire me m'habiller, grogna Hiei alors que Kurama défaisait les boutons du pyjama.

-Et rater l'occasion de te dessaper. J'suis pas fou non plus!

-Ca, ça va pas tarder.

-Prétentieux. »

Hiei se pencha et attrapa la peau fine de la gorge de Kurama entre ses lèvres. Puis monta pour lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille. Kurama gémit. Et Hiei mordilla encore l'oreille.

« C'était donc vrai? chuchota-t-il. Les oreilles des yohkos sont hypersensibles.

-Bien sûr que... aaaahhhh.

-Tu disais quelque chose? »

Kurama enserra le visage de Hiei entre ses mains.

« Ote-moi tout de suite ce petit sourire sarcastique de tes lèvres, trésor. Parce que je te préviens tout de suite, tu ne fais pas le poids. J'ai plus d'expérience que toi.»

Le sourire de Hiei s'adoucit, il devint d'une rare tendresse et il déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Kurama.

« Hiei?

-Tu m'as appelé 'trésor'.

-Oups! Pardon. »

Hiei secoua la tête.

« Non, j'aime. »

--

Yusuke, Kuwabara et Botan entrèrent en catimini dans la chambre de Kurama. Il y flottait une odeur lourde de sexe. Et deux corps nus étaient enchevêtrés sur le lit.

Pendant que Kuwabara rabattait le drap sur Hiei et Kurama et que Botan rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, Yusuke s'approcha de la fenêtre, tira brusquement les rideaux et hurla:

« Le soleil est levé, braves gens! DEBOUT!! »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction pendant de longues secondes.

Puis un « hn » endormi se fit entendre. Ainsi qu'un « mmh » teintée d'une satisfaction récente.

Puis deux yeux rouges s'ouvrirent. Il y eut un mouvement rapide pour attraper un sabre à la ceinture, ceinture qui se trouvait tout comme le reste des vêtements éparpillés au p'tit bonheur la chance un peu partout dans la pièce. L'air surpris de Hiei valut un ricanement de Kuwabara.

Hiei rougit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau pour inspirer bruyamment, suffisamment pour hurler:

« BANDE DE CONS! PUTAIN, VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI ICI?! »

Les intéressés ne parurent même pas s'en soucier.

« Le nabot s'est levé du pied gauche, fit Kuwabara.

-Il est même pas levé, remarqua Yusuke.

-Pas grave, de toute façon, il se lèvera quand même du pied gauche. C'est une loi universelle.

-Je vais te le foutre dans la gueule mon pied gauche.

-Ok mais en silence, trésor.

-Tré...mwarf... Trésor?! Retenez-moi les mecs..., marmonna Kuwabara en train de retenir un fou rire monumentale. »

Une tête aux cheveux rouges ébouriffés sortit de sous les draps.

« Oh tu veux que je t'aide? demanda Kurama, ses yeux devenant légèrement dorés.

-Non... Non merci, c'est passé.

-Bon maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusés, je suis curieux de savoir la raison de votre présence ici, dit Kurama calmement. »

Yusuke sourit. Kuwabara aussi. Et Botan fit de même.

« Kurama, ils font une tête comme s'ils allaient nous demander de l'argent.

-Eh oh le nain, on est CONTENT!

-Et t'as toujours l'air aussi ahuri quand t'es content? Et je peux savoir en quoi ça te rend content que je crève dans trois... deux jours?! »

La réalité se rappela douloureusement à leur bon souvenir. Le visage de Hiei se ferma totalement.

Les doigts de Kurama serrèrent les draps jusqu'à ce qu'il constate que les sourires sur les visages de ses amis n'avaient toujours pas disparu.

« C'est faux, c'est ça? C'est faux?

-Qu'est-ce qui est faux? demanda Hiei.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, c'est ça? C'est ça?

-Qu'est-ce...

-Oui, c'est exact, répondit Botan d'une voix douce. C'était... hum... euh... c'était...

-Un stratagème pour nous mettre ensemble, conclut Kurama.

-Ma participation n'a été que minime, chuchota Botan voyant que le yohko reprenait ses droits en colorant de reflets argentés la chevelure de Kurama.

-Tu plaisantes, Botan, fit Yusuke. T'as été d'une super aide!

-Tais-toi, Yusuke.

-Le coup du faux carnet.

-Ferme-là, Yusuke.

-Et t'as trop assuré dans ton rôle.

-Ta gueule, Yusuke.

-C'est grâce à toi qu'ils y ont cru.

-Excusez-moi deux minutes, je vais marquer le nom d'un abruti dans mon carnet – mon vrai carnet – et je reviens.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

Yusuke sourit aux deux yohkais et son sourire s'effaça bien vite.

« Euh... c'est pas moi qui ais eu l'idée.

-Oh qui alors? demanda Hiei. Que je me fasse un plaisir de le truci...

-C'est Yukina! cracha le détective. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis un rire monta dans la pièce.

Kurama riait et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

« Kitsu?

-Pardon. Pardon, trésor. Je suis heureux.

-Hn. »

Kurama entoura de ses bras les épaules du petit démon et son visage prit un air solennel.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'es pas, Hiei. Ne me dis pas ça.

-Non. Non, je ne le dirais pas. »

Kurama sourit.

« Alors, tout va bien, non?

-Pas tout à fait... »

Hiei se tourna vers Yusuke et Kuwabara qui les regardaient avec un air voulant dire 'y sont trop trognons' et un petit zeste de 'même s'il reste un nabot pyromane' de la part de Kuwabara.

Et là, les deux garçons perdirent leur air béat parce que le regard de Hiei voulait clairement dire : 'je m'en tape que ce soit pas votre idée, je vais quand même vous cramer ici et maintenant'.

« BYYYEEEEE... »

Et deux tornades sortirent de la chambre.

« Revenez, bande de lâches et... Kit? C'est quoi ces trucs?

-Des lianes.

-Merci, j'y vois très bien. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi elles sont en train de me retenir d'aller torturer ces deux abrutis? »

Kurama rougit, baissa la tête, la releva et rougit encore plus.

« Heu... je sais pas comment te dire ça mais...

-Mais...?

-Hm... Tu sais la réputation des yohkos et blablabla... »

Hiei fronça les sourcils.

« La réputa... »

Le petit démon comprit et rougit.

Kurama passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant d'exposer calmement le problème.

« Disons que... j'ai... enfin, ça fait pas mal de temps que j'ai pas... enfin tu vois quoi... Et là... »

Hiei coupa court aux longues explications ennuyeuses.

Il s'extirpa des lianes et monta sur le lit, passant sa main sur la joue de Kurama.

« T'as envie de moi, c'est ça? »

Kurama hocha la tête.

« Viens... »

Le yohko releva la tête et ses lèvres furent happées par celles de Hiei en un baiser exigent et passionné.

Non, il n'aurait pas pu. Il n'aurait pas pu continuer sans Hiei. Sans cet être grognon, caractériel et qui pourtant, était la personne qu'il aimait.

Il n'aurait pas pu continuer non plus sans ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, sans ses lèvres qui emprisonnaient les siennes, sans cet amour mêlé de désir.

Parce que l'amour c'est bien. Mais sans réciprocité, c'est juste un fardeau.

Hiei emprisonna le visage de Kurama entre ses mains. Les yeux verts le fixèrent avec un éclat inconnu. A peine avait-il entrevu cette lumière, furtivement, tant elle s'éteignait vite.

Mais là, la lueur demeurait. Et Hiei comprit. Il ne perdrait rien. Il ne perdrait pas son meilleur ami. Il ne perdrait pas son amour.

Au contraire, il avait tout gagné.

Plus tard dans la journée, avec un yohko enfin rassasié à ses côtés, Hiei se dit qu'il pourrait sans doute aller voir Yukina, la remercier.

Et peut-être lui dire... Lui dire enfin la vérité.

Peut-être avait-il tout à gagner ici aussi?

Kurama se blottit contre lui.

« Tu crois pas qu'on devrait les remercier quand même? demanda le yohko.

-Ces deux crétins? Plutôt crever!

-Même si c'est dans trois jours? »

Hiei déglutit.

« Ok, je les cramerais pas.

-J'ai dit les remercier, trésor.

-J'vois pas la différence.

-La différence, c'est que... Mmmh... »

Hiei venait d'embrasser le kitsuné voracement. Puis, il commença à parcourir le corps de son amant de ses mains.

« Increvable, ne? murmura Kurama avec des éclats de rire dans la voix.

-Si c'est pour t'éviter de m'expliquer des trucs chiants, oui.

-Chiants? Chiants? Ah bravo! Je me donne la peine de... »

Kurama s'arrêta, percevant avec un temps de retard le petit sourire qui dansait sur les lèvres de son amant.

« Tu vas continuer à être aussi caractériel, n'est-ce pas?

-Et tu vas continuer à me faire la morale. Mais entre les deux, on pourra... hum... 's'occuper'. »

Kurama éclata de rire. Et Hiei l'imita.

« C'est bien comme ça, non? demanda Kurama.

-Oui. C'est bien comme ça. »

Et ils retournèrent à leurs occupations.

--

**FIN**

Ahla, c'est fini. Pfu... Bon ben, j'ai plus qu'à retourner bosser moi... A bientôt quand j'aurais à nouveau un peu de temps!

Et laissez des reviews si ça vous a plu, et aussi si ça vous a pas plu (maso, moi? Non, c'est juste la fatigue... )

Sinon, je poste sans avoir pris le temps de corriger, j'espère que y'aura pas trop de fautes!

A plus.


End file.
